Platanito ecuatoriano
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Manu, aburrido, decide jugar un poco- ¿Miguel... Te gusta el plátano? - ¿Qué haces, Manuel? - Nada... Solo me entero que al Migue le gusta tu plátano, Francisco... Apto para mal pensados. EcuadorxPerú
1. Ch1

Hetalia es de Himaruya, los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro (Blablabla…)…

Este oneshot nació gracias a Iris y su sorprendente habilidad para hacerme pasar vergüenzas ¬¬U… Adaptado, claro está, pero todo empezó con un plátano…

Espero sean tan mal pensadas como yo y entiendan a que se refiere mi madre patria cuando cita a la dichosa fruta… Y eso, ojalá les guste

By Aris

_Mm._ Chile apoya la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Está aburrido y sus acompañantes no lo entretienen mucho. Ecuador lee el periódico algo incómodo porque tiene entre los brazos a Perú, quien a su vez come un plátano.

_Jum_…

Se reclina en el sillón y sus ojos divagan por el lugar, unos minutos después se descubre mirando las manecillas del reloj y desvia la vista nuevamente a esos dos. Permanece observando la fruta que el peruano aun no terminaba de comer y su cabecita loca y sucia ideó una forma de entretenerse.

Migue -Llamar la atención de los chicos- ¿Te gusta el _plátano_?

Sí –Contestó con una sonrisa- Y los de Francisco son los mejores –Elogió a la persona junto a él.

Jiji –Rió por lo bajo Manuel _Que conste que él lo dijo_- Así que el del Pancho es el mejor ¿Por qué?

¿No los has probado? Son muy dulces y suaves, dan ganas de comer más…

_¡Jujuju!_ –Manuel se cubrió la boca para que no notaran su risa, pero tenía una gran y pícara sonrisa pegada al rostro- ¿Qué tan grande es?

Gigante. Últimamente son enormes, no sé qué les estarán poniendo –Miguel no tenía idea como sus palabras eran retorcidas en la mente de Manuel, quien con la primera frase soltó una risa que llamó la atención de Francisco.

_Jujuju_… Y, dime ¿Cuántas veces a la semana te comes el plátano de Ecuador? -Preguntó mirando directamente al eludido.

_Ah, pues casi todos los_…

¿Qué haces Manuel? –Francisco cubrió la boca de Miguel, que no pudo terminar de responder. El ecuatoriano no sabía por qué tanta pregunta, pero conociendo al chileno no debía ser nada bueno.

Nada… -Dijo inocente- Solo me entero que al Migue le gusta tu platanito… Y que se lo come casi todos los días jeje

¿Y qué con…? -

Sabi' a que me refiero weon, piensa un poco –Francisco comenzó a pensar y poco a poco su rostro se volvió rojo- ¿Ya cachaste?

¡Asqueroso! –Se levantó y fue por el chileno que se refugió tras el sofá.

¿Qué? No es mi culpa que sea'i tan rico weon jajaja –

¡Cállate! –Se movía de un lado a otro tratando de capturar al escurridizo sureño, hasta que logró engañarlo y se lanzó sobre él a extrangularlo.

¡AH! Francisco ¿Qué haces? –Perú no entendía la reacción del ecuatoriano y estaba algo asustado.

¡Para con tus asquerosidades! –Se encontraba sobre el chico y lo zamarreaba por los hombros.

El que hace asquerosidades con él es otro. Dime ¿A ti que te gusta más? –La cara de Francisco se encendió más- Ajaja jajaja

¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

Jajaja Jajajaja jaja Jajajaja jajaja ja jajaja -

¡AH! ¡Ya paren, par de escandalosos! –Les gritó Perú y ambos se callaron- De todos modos el de Francisco es mejor que los plátanos.

¡Miguel! –Chilló Ecuador con su rostro colorado contrastando con el pálido de Chile.

So-solo estaba bromeando… No pensé que… ¡AH, Pancho, que asco! –Empujó al otro y se apartó- ¡Que indecente!

Pe-pero… ¡Como si Martín no lo hubiera hecho! –dijo como defensa final.

Si llegaste hasta aquí… ¡Gracias por leer!

… Y recuerden "¡El plátano de Ecuador le pertenece a Perú!" ^o^ Bye

PD: ¡Han visto las cagas de plátano que están saliendo! ¡Son enormes!

_¡Apenas te caen en la boca! –Iris-_

_¡Tú sal de aquí! -Aris_


	2. Chapter 2

_Varios días más tarde._

Ecuador entra en una cocina escapando de Perú, que ingresa después de él cerrando la puerta- Vamos Francisco, no me digas que aun sigues enojado.

_Jum._ Es lo único que responde y le da la espalda. Miguel avanza y se pone en frente; pero el ecuatoriano se da vuelta.

_¡OH!._ Aprieta los puños y patea el piso- No seas así. Hace días que me evitas, ya estoy hartando… -Se cruza de brazos y lo mira. Al parecer, al chico no le importa tenerlo en abstinencia- ¡Ah! Vamos, solo quería ver su cara. Y como si no fuera verdad.

¡Exacto! -Finalmente da la cara- Es nuestra intimidad y no tienes por qué estar diciéndosela al mundo ¿Crees que me siento muy cómodo con que Manu lo sepa?

Bueno, no debí decirle eso. Lo siento –Dice con ojitos grandes- ¿Me perdonas?

Francisco lo mira. _Maldito manipulador_- Sí, te perdono –Miguel se lanza a abrazarlo y se cuelga de su cuello- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Nop -Toma su cara y frota sus mejillas- Ahora, dame un besito

No –Coge una silla y se sienta- Estas castigado.

Perú no se lo cree. De acuerdo, es cierto, no tiene por qué publicar su vida de pareja; pero tampoco es para que se enoje tanto. Lo tiene esperando por un poco de atención cerca de una semana y no aguanta tanto sin él. Mira a todos lados buscando inspiración y se encuentra con algo que puede servirle.

Francisco se sorprende cuándo Miguel se sienta frente a él comiendo un plátano_ ¡Vaya ironía!_ Observa con el ceño fruncido como las manos del peruano lo abren lentamente y luego lo introduce a su boca; entonces aparta la mirada levemente sonrojado _¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_. Su vista vuelve al chico y, contra todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, se queda fija en él. Esa expresión en su rostro y esa pequeña boquita comiendo son tan

_¡AH! ¡Maldito! _

Intenta seducirlo con todo ese show, y lo peor es que lo está consiguiendo. Muerde su labio inferior y aprieta sus dedos en el cojín de la silla, como si así evitara lanzársele encima.

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta con la fruta tocando sus labios. _¡UHM! ¡Como si no supieras!_ Piensa. _¡Ya!_ Es mucho para él. Miguel lo consiguió, no importa si sus hermanos están afuera o que esa casa no es de ninguno de los dos: quiere hacerlo.

Bueno -Suelta la silla y pone sus manos sobre la mesa- Creo que es mucho castigo y ya entendiste ¿Verdad?

Perú sonríe triunfante y se levanta; pero antes que el otro lo haga más latinos entran en la cocina- Ah, así que aquí estaban –Comenta Venezuela.

_Uh,_ me dio hambre ¿Dónde hay más? –Le pregunta Itzel a Miguel- Aquí, Toma –Luciano reparte plátanos al resto y todos comienzan a comer- _Uhm está rico… es tan dulce..._

¿Eh? –Migue ve que la cara de Francisco se va poniendo cada vez más y más roja y sus ojos se van abriendo _Esto no es bueno... No es nada bueno._

Que estaba rica el agua –Manuel entra chorreando en la casa y frotando su cabello con una toalla para secarlo- Se pasó la piscina Lucio ¿Eh? –Ve en un rincón a alguien. Francisco está en posición fetal balanceándose atrás y adelante, y al verlo lo apunta.

¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – Le grita y lanza lo primero que encuentra

_ ¡AH!_ -Manuel trata de esquivarlo pero le da de lleno en la cabeza.

Y así es como Ecuador nunca volvió a ver los plátanos de la misma forma…

¡Y yo tampoco! Ahora por culpa de Iris no volveré a comer plátano tranquila. Cada vez que me pasan uno, una sonrisa estúpida se va formando en mi cara y no puedo quitarla

¡AH! Te odio hermana ¬¬ todo es culpa tuya…


End file.
